


Dream

by sooshugfs



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooshugfs/pseuds/sooshugfs
Summary: sooshu plot twist
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Another fic for the sooshu nation! I hope you like this one! #HWAA1stWin!!! This is for nevies who worked hard this comeback, thank you! *didn't proofread hehe*
> 
> Songs to listen to while reading:
> 
> Saw you in a Dream by The Japanese House  
> Lost by (G)I-DLE  
> Like We Used To by A Rocket To The Moon

Soojin was so busy voting for her idols that night that she didn’t realize that Shuhua was gone. 

“Shu?! Baby, where are you?” Soojin said her eyes still on the phone. 

“Why are they so good at this, damn you idol app! I don’t even care what the app is but I want my idols to win so whatever.” Soojin closed the app to rest and to look for updates about her idols. 

Honey Shu calling...

“Yah! Jin-ah answer my messages.” Soojin flinched at how loud Shuhua was.

“Baby, I’m sorry you can watch movies without me. I’m voting right now. I love you so much!” Soojin said then she ended the call knowing that Shuhua will shout at her again. 

It’s been 30 minutes since Shuhua’s gone and she’s getting worried because she said she’s just going to rent some movies for them to watch. Soojin was about to call her when she heard someone knock. 

She opened the door to see Shuhua with a plastic bag with chocolate ice cream. Soojin was surprised because she was craving ice cream. 

_How did she know I want ice cream?_ Soojin thought which made Shuhua smile softly and held up the bag. 

  
“Jinjin! Did you miss me? I brought our favorite ice cream.” 

“Where are the movies? I thought you wanted to watch movies?” Soojin said.

“It’s okay we can watch next time, you’re more important.” Shuhua chuckled softly and kissed Soojin’s forehead.

“Remember when I used to hate chocolate ice cream but you made me like it when we shared that regular cup? Now, we always order a regular cup when I always want the large cup for myself.” Soojin pouted.

“What?! I thought it was sweet- Wait can I come in first, it’s cold!” 

Soojin moved to the side to let Shuhua in. She walked in and put the ice cream down. Soojin was just watching Shuhua walking around the living room with blankets and pillows, making her confused. 

“Shuhua what are you doing?” Soojin said.

“Baby, wait-” Shuhua kissed her on the cheek and ran away. Coming back with more pillows, Shuhua started to set up what looked like a blanket fort. It doesn’t look like a fort but Shuhua worked hard building it. 

“Yah! Why are you laughing! Come here!” Shuhua stood up and both of them went inside the fort. 

Shuhua gently pulled Soojin on her lap, smiling at Soojin.

“Do you think they will win on the show? I think they are now at the top.” 

Soojin sighed softly, cuddling Shuhua more.

“They will of course, do you want to watch the show while eating ice cream?” Before Soojin can answer, Shuhua already went to get her laptop.

Shuhua was so focused on setting up the computer that she didn’t notice that Soojin was getting near.

“Shu, I love you.” Soojin whispered to her ear.

Shuhua was shocked, her eyebrows furrowed trying to figure out what to feel and trailed off. Soojin smiled softly and gently leaned up to capture Shuhua’s lips with her own. Their kiss was softer and sweeter than the ice cream that they were eating. Soojin pulled away and couldn't help but to giggle at Shuhua’s reaction.

“The winner today… is (G)I-DLE!” 

“I told you, they will win today.” Shuhua said, smirking and getting ready to kiss Soojin all over her face to get her to giggle again and it worked.

The rest of the night was filled with cuddles, giggles, and kisses. For Shuhua this is better than the movies. 

  
  


.

.

.

.

.

Shuhua woke up again with a dream that felt real. 

At least in that dream they were happy. 

At least in that dream Soojin chose to be with her.

_Again, it was just a dream Shuhua._ Shuhua thought.

Shuhua checked her phone to see a notification that Soojin and her group won another music show. 

Shuhua was about to text Soojin but chose not to because Soojin doesn’t want to see her anymore. 

Shuhua tried to sleep again, hoping she would see Soojin again but she can't anymore.

_Another day without you by my side again, Jin-ah. It still hurts._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me, @soojinsgf_ and please tell me stuff at my cc on my bio!
> 
> I don't know if this is good or not. I have so many ideas but I think I suck at writing fics. 
> 
> Hope you like this one! Please stream HWAA and vote!!!


End file.
